


The Night Was.....

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Love, M/M, Schmoop, Smut, fear of the dark, soothing fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A raging storm brings out Spencer's fears, but Aaron is there to soothe those fears with his love and passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer) in the [profilers_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/profilers_anon) collection. 



_It was a dark and stormy night_ , and god didn’t that sound cliche, thought Spencer and he shoved back from his laptop trying to find a way to connect to the latest book he wanted to write. He had it all plotted out, down to the scene, but it just wasn’t coming. There was a crack of lightening and a roll of thunder and even the movie that was playing in the background didn’t soothe him. Though he started laughing because it was just too ridiculous of a coincidence.

When the next loud thunder hit and the lights flickered he nervously shut off his computer and made his way to the kitchen. With shaking hands he set about making some tea. He was lost in his head trying to quell his fear of the dark and the loudness of the thunder. He startled when he felt those oh so strong and familiar arms come around him and hold him close.

“Hey, nothing to be afraid of love.” Aaron whispered in his ear as one hand covered his heart and the other was softly rubbing his stomach.

“I know. I know my fear is irrational, and that fear of the dark and thunder are irrational and I am better than I used to be, but I can’t help it. Too many bad things happen in the dark.” Spencer places his hands over Aaron’s and clutches at them as the thunder rolls in again.

“How’s the new book coming along?”

Spencer almost laughed, “It isn’t. I actually typed out ‘It was a dark and stormy night.’ I don’t know if it was the movie or the weather that made me go there.”

“Oh? What movie did you have playing?”

“ _Throw Mama From the Train_. The whole opening part where Billy Crystal is trying to break through his writer’s block just struck me as funny, then this rainstorm started and it just all snowballed into a ridiculous set of circumstances.” The crack of lightning had him almost jumping as the lights in the house flickered.

“Sh, I got you love. Nothing is going to hurt you, not while I’m here.” Aaron kissed the side of his neck, the warm breath soothing against his skin. He sighed in pleasure as Aaron’s hand slipped under his shirt and he was slowly rubbing at the skin underneath. “Why don’t we go to bed.” The husky tone to the voice, and the hardness at his ass had Spencer’s breath hitching in his throat.

He swallowed and just nodded yes. Aaron pulled away and Spencer almost moaned at the loss of contact, but it wasn’t long that they were in their room, door shut, confident that Jack would knock before coming in.

As the storm raged on outside Aaron stripped his lover and gently laid him down on the bed. He took his time soothing the fears by kisses, tongue and teeth. When he was panting hard, his cock aching he was begging for Aaron to make love to him. His lover chuckled as his mouth was taken in a hot, searing kiss. Thunder rolled, lightning cracked, the lights flickered again, but he only concentrated on Aaron and the warmth of his body around his, the slide of his cock inside him, those hands alternately rough and soothing. He wrapped his legs around Aaron to feel more, to bring his lover closer, to drown out his fears of the darkness surrounding them. There were no words spoken, there didn’t need to be. Spencer felt the love and care through every touch, every kiss and every stroke inside him.

The rain pounded hard outside and it seemed to spur Aaron on as he increased the pace of his strokes and Spencer was barely keeping up. Hands gripped Aaron’s hips tight, He tried to keep his legs wrapped around, but he was losing that battle as the rhythm of the pounding of his lover continued to match the rhythm of the driving rain outside. Man and nature attuned in a very primal way. Spencer was crying out, the pace was short-circuiting his brain he knew he was spewing nonsense words as he was throwing his head from side to side.

A close crack of thunder, Spencer screamed as Aaron stilled, body taut as he spilled inside him, a hand wrapped around his cock was pumping him fast, words telling him to come and on that command it was like the heavens opened up more and a quick succession of thunder, lightening and hard rain came down all at once as his orgasm exploded out of him and spilled out all over Aaron’s hand.

The two men collapsed in a heap of arms and legs. Softer kisses and touches as Aaron rolled off a protesting Spencer. Chuckling softly Aaron padded into the bathroom and cleaned up and grabbing a fresh washcloth wet it with warm water and moved back in the bedroom to clean Spencer. He slipped back in the bed and was going to lay to the side, he was pulled on top of Spencer and arms and legs wrapped around him.

“I’m not too heavy Spencer?”

“No, you’re perfect. Love you.” Spencer kissed his lips, cheek, chin and neck as his eyes started to droop. The rain has calmed as had the other elements of the storm. His love had been there to ease the fears and to make the dark a thing of passion and love. He sighed in contentment at the weight on him and he fell asleep knowing that Aaron would always be there to ease the darkness.


End file.
